Pokemon Crazy Crystal
I'm usually not the one to get scared quite so easily. It takes a lot to scare me. But I am here to tell you about the time that I played a very "haunted" game. I used to be the average Pokémon fanatic. But like tons of people I grew out of it. So I wanted to "relive" that nostalgic feeling. I went on to Ebay and found a copy of Pokémon Crystal. The seller's name was oddly not there. But seeing as how it was in mint condition I bought it anyway. I also purchased a Gameboy. 4 weeks later I received my copy of Pokémon Crystal. It made me think as to why it took so long. My Gameboy arrived 2 weeks ago. But I was too happy to finally get my hands on Pokémon Crystal. So I shrugged it off. I opened up the box and as usual there were the packaging peanuts. I dug around in the box and found a crumpled paper buried under the packaging peanuts. Like any curious soul I opened it and it read: "BE CAREFUL WHILE PLAYING THIS GAME. DO NOT KEEP GAME PAST 24 HOURS. THIS IS A WARNING". What? I was stunned at what I was reading. Was this a joke? Once again I dug around and found the cartridge for the game. Except it read: "Pokemon Crazy Crystal" I was beyond mad. I had bought a normal version of Pokemon Crystal,and I received a hacked version!?!? I decided to get my moneys worth and try the game. I booted it up and was greeted with the title screen. However It was very peculiar because there was no Pokemon. Just the "New game" option. I chose it and it took me straight to the regular Elm asking you your name. Except he asked different questions. "Do you love Pokemon?" Naturally I only had the options of YES and NO. I chose "YES." "Will you take good care of your Pokemon?" Once again I chose "YES." "Will you treat your Pokemon fairly?" To see his reaction I chose "NO." Elm just said, "..." I felt bad for saying "no" but I got over it when the screen changed to Gold inside his bedroom. I moved around inspecting everything. When I inspected the SNES Gold simply said "I don't deserve this." I shrugged it off once again. Then I went downstairs. Gold's mom was nowhere to be found. This was strange. It felt odd simply walking out the door seeing no one stopping you. I walked over to Professor Elm's lab but when I entered no one was there. I walked up to where the Pokemon are and inspected Cyndiquil. Fire types are my favorite. But I digress. To my surprise a text box showed up saying, "You stole Cyndiquil". I checked my party and there he was. I inspected the other remaining two Pokemon and I got a choice box. "KILL?" I only had the options YES,and NO at my disposal so I chose "NO". Nothing happened. So I chose "YES". The screen faded to black and then returned with a text box. "Totadile was murdered." MURDER? I thought to myself. I didn't want to harm it. I felt extremely bad and saved and put the game down. The next day my curiosity got the best of me and I continued my save. I returned in Elm's lab. I couldn't help myself. I inspected the Chikorita and once again was prompted with "KILL?" I chose "YES". After realizing it was only a game. Once again it faded to black then said "Chikorita was murdered." I left Elm's lab wondering what else would happen. As I was leaving the town I was stopped by Elm. He started talking to me. "How could you! YOU ANIMAL! THEY ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" I knew Elm was mad at me killing his Pokemon. Then it prompted me with "KILL?" Once again "NO" would not work. So I chose "YES" The screen faded to black then returned and said "You murdered Elm. You stole Running Shoes". Elm's sprite was gone. I couldn't believe my eyes! I murdered a man. Then it hit me. Elm wasn't there to see me murder his Pokemon. Then it hit me. I realized that the reason there was no one in the town was because I killed them. I continued on with this feeling of dread. I arrived at Violet city. I lost to the trainers around the gym several times and was prompted with "KILL?" I always chose "YES". That's how it went until I reached the gym leader. When I talked to him he sadly said "Please... Just kill me." So I did. No battle. I simply killed him and took his badge.I also got to steal one of his Pokemon. Once again I couldn't choose "NO" when it asked me if I wanted to steal his Pigeotto So out of respect I chose "YES" and put the Pigeotto in the PC. Nurse Joy acted normal as well as everyone else. I assumed they weren't aware of the killing. This pattern went on throughout the entire game. I had almost no space for other people's Pokemon. I toke 3 hours to release all the Pokemon. So I started fresh. With my level 60 Typhlosion. The only Pokemon I had. I lost almost every match and ended up having to kill. I trained up my Typhlosion once I reached the Elite Four knowing I had to kill. I killed all of the Elite Four. Silver did not appear. So I expected no one in the champions room. When I entered Elm was there. Along with all the gym leaders slowly appearing one by one. Then the Elite Four. Then the battle started. I was battling Elm. He had a angry face. He had no Pokemon though. My typhlosion was fainted so I guess we were fighting each other. "ELM USED KNIFE" I was shocked. Then it said "GOLD HAD BEEN MURDERED". That was it. I shut off the game. After one week I picked it up again. I looked at the save file time and it said "24:00:00". What? But I had been playing for weeks! I couldn't load up my save either. It simply said: "YOU DIED" Written by TerrifiedTeddybear Category:Paukymaun Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does